


Patient  513

by Pixelartgal



Series: Fnaf drabbles [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Human, Art, Funtime Foxy is genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, No dead kids, Non Cannon Compliant, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Self-Acceptance, but im kinda bad at writing it, cannon names used later on, conversion therapy, corrupt doctor, electricity scarring, funtime foxy is an alchoholic, funtime freddy and funtime foxy are dads, lolbit is a hustler, nick names used instead of cannon names, shock therapy, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelartgal/pseuds/Pixelartgal
Summary: Funtime Foxy's backstory for my au on my Instagram(Pixelartgal). I came up with this in a dream and needed to write it out. This is also my first fic on ao3.Funtime Foxy wasn't always his name. It was a name he took upon himself when he joined circus baby's group. He also wasn't always the flamboyant, confidant star we all know and love.This contains heavy themes such as homophobia, religious trauma, abuse, and shock therapy.It is implied that the doctor and his staff are Springtrap and the phantoms.
Relationships: Funtime Foxy/Funtime Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Series: Fnaf drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775833
Kudos: 19





	Patient  513

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so Funtime Foxy is my comfort character, and his nickname in this is Rey. Its kinda a vent fic and contains religious trauma, abuse, disownment, relationship abuse, and acceptance at the end. I may add more to this if it gets attention or I get inspired, but for now, this is all it's going to be. Lolbit is Funtime foxy's brother, and Funtime foxy is genderfluid and gay. Lolbit is a hustler even at a young age

“Patient 513? The doctor will see you now.” the nurse tapped her clipboard as she looked at the empty face of 513. “Don’t keep him waiting, he's ready to help you get better. He is going to help you. The treatment helped last time, there are only a few more sessions until you’re healed.” Her smile was filled with poison and the unforgiving glare from her eyes caused 513 to quickly stand up and follow her into the doctor’s office. As they walked, he stared at the floor, his now pale yellow eyes and even paler skin looked so different than before he checked into the facility. But that wasn’t important. The treatment was working and he would be healed soon. The doctor was a good man who helped so many people and cured disease after disease. 

The nurse opened the door and guided 513 in. “Welcome back 513! You’re looking so much healthier than before your last session. Lie down and we can begin your treatment and you can go back to your room.” 513 nodded wordlessly and laid down on the bed. The doctor began attaching the nodes to the side of his head, upper arms, chest, and legs. “Open your mouth and close your eyes.” The doctor had silver eyes and dirty blonde hair that 513 took notice of with much more detail than any of his previous sessions. He opened his mouth and the doctor placed a rubber stick in between his teeth. Just as he began to close his eyes the doctor said something that sent fear through his body. “We are gonna amp up the power of this treatment for extra effectiveness,” the smile the doctor had as he dialed on the machine was sinister, “you’ll be fixed faster this way.” 

Pain and screaming were all 513 could feel and do. He was tied down to the bed, unable to move or see. The electric pulses shot through his body with such fever they began to leave physical marks along the areas where the nodes were placed. The ones on his head held barely any power but they still shook him. His sharp teeth bit ferociously down on the rubber stick in his mouth, puncturing holes in it for sure. The power was turned down to a low tickle only for the nurse to look at him and tell him, “It's helping! Don’t you know the pain goes away when you stop those desires? Don’t forget how unnatural and broken you are for loving other men.” That smile bore into his soul as the doctor quickly sent the voltage back up. His whole body began shaking in the restraints again, the marking becoming more and more prominent each passing second. With one final scream, his vision went black.

============

When he woke up he was in his room in the facility. His whole body ached and his long hair felt fried. Well, everything felt fried. He didn’t try to move for fear of the pain only amplifying, His door opened and in walked the facility’s head therapist. She pulled a chair from his desk and sat it down by his bed, and then sitting in it herself. She was a beautiful woman with silver hair and hollow eyes. “I imagine you are still recovering from today’s treatment. So you won’t have to sit for this session.” She paused in her speech momentarily to cross her legs, “Now tell me, how are you feeling? Are the treatments working or do you think we need to switch to a more powerful method?” In her hands were a notepad and pen. 513 went to open his mouth but all that came out was a dry cough followed by a flinch. The woman’s arm reached over the bedside table to grab onto the water bottle that rested there. “Your throat must be dry, you gave quite the opera show today.” 513 barely nodded and the therapist put the water to his lips. He drank the whole bottle and let out a shaky breath, still trying his best not to move. 

“I believe the treatment is working. I haven’t felt anything since the one before today, overall I'm doing better Maria.” his voice was barely above a whisper.

“That's good, You will be out of here faster than you know it. If we keep the treatment on its current course then everything should be good.” She wrote something 513 couldn’t see on her notepad. “You can be out of here soon if you keep up the improvement. The doctor’s methods are very effective.” her rosy cheeks and purple eyeshadow were a stark contrast to the grayish tone of her skin and black hair that was tied back neatly in a bun. “God works wonders, my dear boy.” His stomach twisted as he heard those words. A phrase he’s heard over and over but it never felt real.

============

513 wandered the ward in his free time looking at the other patients who held the same lifeless eyes as he did. It took him two days to recover enough to be able to walk after the recent treatment. There now resided red burn marks that looked like lightning scars on his upper arms, chest, and legs. The staff told him that the marks would turn into a pale color similar to normal scars. He prayed they wouldn’t do a treatment equal or more powerful than that again. He prayed the treatment would be over and that he would be able to leave. Hoping God would heal him from his sinful life. But that was only possible when he was fixed. The fox man pulled himself out of his thoughts as his eyes passed over the newest resident. He had really pretty eyes. They nicely balanced his hair. Some good freckles too he thought with a smile. 513 walked away, his feet left small pats on the flooring as he walked. The facility wasn’t too large, but not small either. They received funding from multiple churches and families who sent their children to receive treatment. 513’s mind wandered back to the new resident. Then it dawned upon him. Was that him just admiring the new patient? Or was it a romantic feeling? He couldn’t tell. He searched through his feelings for the reasoning. It wasn’t admiration. The treatment wasn’t working. Nothing had changed. And if the treatment wasn’t working he would have to go through more of it and it would be more severe. He didn’t want that. He couldn't take more of it. His chest felt tight and his breathing was fast-paced. His eyes darted around the room trying to see if others could see what was going on. He didn’t want them seeing that the treatment wasn’t working. Safety. He needed safety. He quickly walked back to his room and sat in the bed curled up with his head and tail between his legs. His hands covered his ears as his mind raced. If the treatment wasn’t working then he would have to go through more. He couldn’t deal with the pain anymore. All of the aggressive thoughts sent his hands to his shoulders where he began stretching quickly. A method he used to calm himself down. He could handle the scratches but the thoughts were devastating. He was shaking and sweating. He felt like he was dying, this wasn’t right. Was he dying? He was gonna die without the treatment working. No no no no no it HAD to work. That was just a fluke. He couldn’t break. His vision was getting dark. It hurt to breathe. This is it he was gonna die. His mind went back to what caused him to come into the facility in the first place.

============

He sat in the church pews with his family. His younger brother on the left, and parents on the right. The priest was preaching on Leviticus 18 and 20. The stiff church attire clung to the pink-haired man’s neck. He felt sick and wrong and knew that he needed to confess to the priest at the end of the sermon. His brother looked unfazed, making what appeared to be tape wallets. Rey leaned over to take a closer look. Yup duct tape wallets. The priest finished his sermon with words that left a foul taste in his mouth. “God’s fiery will brings justice to those who defy Him. He will burn those who sin against him. They will be damned to hell for eternity where they shall burn.” Rey’s mind went blank.

“Boys, confession day get up and go outside until we call you back in.” Rey’s mother pats his shoulder bringing him back to reality. There was no one else in the church. He and his brother quickly walked outside, Bit going faster. 

“Bit,” Rey tried grabbing his brother’s shoulder but he was moving too fast. “Bitty come on!” In Bit’s hands resided several wallets made out of duct tape as he ran to a crowd of other kids who bought them from him. That little shit. 

Bit turned back around, stuffing the dollars he earned into an orange tape wallet of his own. “Yeah what do you need Rey?” He was counting the money.

“Can I have a talk with you?’ 

“Go ahead.”

“In _private_ please” 

Bit groaned and walked to the church’s garden with Rey following behind him. “Alright, what did you want.” Bit looked at his brother with those dark eyes. The two weren’t too far apart in age, only about two years but they were close. They had similar faces, that's for sure, but each of them took on the distinct coloring of one of their parents. 

“You know what the father was talking about today?” Rey asked nervously.

“Yeah? I don’t give a shit. The church is corrupt and greedy for money.” Bit said while tucking his wallet into the back pocket of his pants. 

“Do you not even see the irony behind your words?” Rey looked at Bit with a dumbfounded look. 

“Eh, I source my money responsibly,” he shrugged his shoulders with a sly grin.

“Whatever,” Rey let out a sigh, “anyway, can you give me some advice? You also can’t share what I'm about to tell you with anyone. Not even our parents. ESPECIALLY not our parents.” Rey stuck out his pinky to Bit.

“Are you trying to tell me you’re gay? It's ok that you’re gay Rey, I don’t care and you know I don’t care about the church either.” Bit took Rey’s pinky with his own as Rey’s eyes widened and mouth dropped. 

“How did you know?? Was it obvious? Do mom and dad know? Does the entire church know? Oh God, they are gonna kill me!” Rey started babbling on and on causing Bit to groan.

“Calm down you big worrywart. I thought you were supposed to be the older one, calming me down. And no, no one else knows. I only know because I notice little details. Like your passing glances at Isaac that stay a little too long.” Bit teased.

Just as Rey went to open his mouth the boys heard their names being called by their mother. The two boys quickly ran over to the church, fearing their mother’s lecture. “Bit, you’re up first. Rey, be ready to go in right after him.” Bit calmly walked into the confessional and closed the door.

The fear started to build up in Rey again. His posture was stiff and he clenched his hands. He tensed when his mother pulled his hair into a braid. 

  
“You need to get this cut soon, you’re starting to look too much like a girl.”

“I like it long though, I’ll cut it if it gets past my elbows,” Rey rubbed his arm softly as his mother continued to braid it. “Besides, you get to do fun styles with it right?” his mother let out a sigh. 

“Your turn,” Bit said as he pulled the curtain back.

“That was a bit fast don’t you think?” their mother asked.

“Didn’t have much to say, I’m a good kid mamma” Bit smiled. Rey knew that was a lie and shook his head as he walked into the confessional. The booth was small. Just big enough for one person. The father on the other side welcomed Rey in as he kneeled down.

“Good day father.” Rey dipped his fingers in the holy water and drew the cross from his shoulders, up to his head, then down to his chest. “Bless me, Father for I have sinned.”

“What has God put on your heart to confess?” Rey was sweating and his body shook as he opened his mouth.

“You know today’s sermon? I’m gay and I fear God’s wrath,” his hands were shaking the worst as he waited for the response.

“Now Rey my boy you must fix this problem. This is going to require much self-mastery and guidance from the virgin Mary and Jesus Christ,” his mind went blank again and when he regained a coherent thought he was in the car with his family. He must have gone through the motions. He quickly looked around in panic. His mom was knitting a blanket for their cousin who was just born, his father was driving the car, and Bit was making tape wallets again. They hadn’t heard anything. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly.

============

“I'm going to the church to bring your aunt the fruit cake for the baptism. Behave,” The two boy’s mother was dressed neatly. They knew they would have to go for it later and get dressed up themselves. They nodded at her and she walked out the door into the car. Their father also came to the door after their mother to leave for work. He left without saying anything to them. 

  
  


Their mother stepped into the church and set the fruitcake down on the table before going to speak with the father. “Good morning father,” she reached into her purse and pulled out a fifty-dollar bill, “will this suffice for any information on what my sons said in confession this week?” 

The priest’s face twisted into a look of disgust at the bill. “Why ma’am! It is my duty to God as a priest to NEVER share what I am told in confession.” The mother pulled out another fifty.

“This much?” the mother pleaded with the priest who looked down at the hundred dollars and gently plucked them from her hand.

“Well, technically Bit did forget to draw the crucifix in confession, I guess a little information won’t hurt.” he had a small smile on his face.

============

  


=-End-=

**Author's Note:**

> I plan for there to be a second chapter to this, all the art in it was drawn by me. If anyone has any HCs please comment them, I would love to hear them.


End file.
